


Letters to No One

by Berrybanana



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Letters, No Ship, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Writing, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: A series of letters written, but never sent, by Thor and Loki to each other.(This is an adaption of my other private work, Letters to No-One, starring Thor and Loki)This is set straight after the events of the first Thor film.





	1. I'll find you

**Author's Note:**

> (This is an adaption of my other private work, Letters to No-One, starring Thor and Loki)  
> This is set straight after the events of the first Thor film.
> 
> Prepare yourself for cringe and probably horribly OOC writing. <3

**In a small study decorated in green and silver, on Asgard.**

_To my brother..._

It's getting to the point where I wonder if you still care.  
If you ever did.  
They all think I'm crazy when I talk about you, when I recount the tales of our epic adventures to them... But they do not remember.  
They do not understand.  
But you understand!... Right?  
I hope that you do.

I know I cannot be insane. That I cannot be imagining it all... No one could make that all up!  
How you nearly drained yourself entirely of magic when you teleported the pair of us back to the palace- that time when I was bitten by a venomous creature on one of our daring escapades. You know the one. We were only ten, and yet you were so powerful, and I so foolish.

If that isn’t enough, then what about the time when our own brother plotted against me? You risked life and limb to save me, even forfeiting your health and nearly your life in the process. I will never forgive myself for letting you be unjustly punished.

Oh, the roaring, crashing, thundering scrambles and scrapes are difficult and breathtaking but as you might have said, there is nothing quite like the quiet...  
Whispered exchanges, small smiles, reading books together in the library much to father's distaste and mother's delight (for once we weren't breaking anything!), or sparring in the privacy of one of your magic-created realms.  
Foolish giggles and carefully-planned pranks that I blamed on you, brief glances filled with more words than either of us could ever say, fond reminiscing under starlight…  
Surely that can't all be just a dream.

Tell me, brother, is it just a dream?  
Please don't be a dream.  
Please don't leave me here alone...

I won't stop looking for you.  
I won't stop trying to make them remember.  
I know my brother is still in there.  
I won’t give up on you this time.

I promise.

Forever yours,  
Your brother

 


	2. Don't look for me

**In a cold cell in Uniisphan, the Palapatar System  
  
**

_Dearest Thor,_

I don't really know why I'm writing this.  
You'll never see it, nor me, ever again.  
That statement isn't one I ever thought I'd have to say.

I hope that you are alright and that you're not hurting too much...  
You always were soft-hearted, deep down.  
Most of all, I hope you can forget me. Forgive me and forget me.  
I don't want you to live like that, like I know you will.  
I don't want you to blame yourself.  
  
Please don't look for me.  
Move on, find someone nice. Settle down, or not. Go explore the Nine like we always talked about, always going forward, never looking back...

Please don't look back.  
Please don't come to me, don't stand in the shadows with me…  
I cannot stand to see you fall so far, no matter how loudly my head screams that I should hate you, long for the demise of you and your idiotic friends.

Don't look back.  
I’m not worth it.

You cannot follow where I have travelled, not this time.  
I won’t let you.

Please, forgive me for what I’ve done to you and for what I will do to you soon enough. I never meant those harsh words, never wished to see that look of horror and grief painted so starkly on your features.  
I was angry.  
I was afraid.  
I still am.

Yours without end,  
Loki


	3. Searching for You

**Somewhere in the nine realms.**

_Dear brother..._

I'm not sure why I'm still writing to you.  
You'll never see it... Nor me...

No. I cannot think that way.  
I will find you, I swear it.

Father has forbidden me from searching, declaring I must first repair the damage you have done to our treaties and alliances but what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.  
Heimdall has searched but claims you are out of his Sight.  
He’s angry, sad too.  
He trusted you, brother. Why would you do this?  
I know you must have your reasons for how you acted, I just wish I could understand.  
I wish I’d seen the signs sooner.

How could I have treated you so poorly?  
You only wished to have the respect you deserved but again and again you were denied it.  
Gods... How can this be happening?  
We were a team.  
An unbeatable team, bonded by blood and by love, even if the former turned out to be a lie.

I will find you, I swear it.  
I’ll write again soon, but first, I have to deal with the Daaks.   
I wish you were here to advise me.

Your brother,  
Thor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two more chapters coming! ^^  
> The mention of Baldur (their brother) is a subtle hint towards some of Alydia Rackham's writing- check her Loki fics out on Fanfiction.net I implore you, they are simply masterpieces.


End file.
